


Love Me Back {MxM}

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cute, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sad, Slow To Update, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Alois gets sick one night and comes close to death. During this time Claude realizes his true feelings for his master. He stays by Alois'  side and takes care of him. He doesn't want to lose him. He wants more than his soul. He wants his master's heart and his body.





	1. Before we begin

**Author's Note:**

> I don't Own BB I just write for fun.

This will be yaoi don't like don't read.


	2. It All Began With Sneezes

Alois has caught a cold. That's just great. He's sneezing like he's allergic. I swear I hate kids. But Alois has never gotten sick on me before it feels weird. I made him some chicken soup. As I was carrying it to his room I saw Hannah and the triplets eyeing me suspiciously. Ugh I wish they would die. They are so annoying.

I knock on the door to Alois' room. "Enter." He says then sneezes. I sigh and open the door walking in.

"I brought Chicken soup to help with your cold." I say and he smiles at me. I make sure not to show any emotion. I hand it to him and bow. He shoes me out. "Yes your Highness." I say then leave. I wonder what this feeling is I have had when I see Alois sneeze? I wonder if it will reveal itself soon enough?


	3. A Close Call

(Alois' POV)

 

I had gotten a cold. I felt like hell. My body hurt and it was hard to breath. The sneezes weren't helping any. "Claude!" I coughed out. He had brought me chicken soup early. I smiled a little at the thought. I know he only wants my soul but the thought made me smile.

He came in promptly with a cup of tea. "Yes, your highness?" He asked setting it on the table for me to drink. I watched him bow. I sneezed again and coughed hard. I covered my mouth when I did. As I pulled my hand away I saw spots of blood in my hand from where I had coughed. I put my hand back to my mouth to hide it and pretended to fake cough.

He looked at me for the reason I called him. "Have Hannah and the triplets clean the gardens. They looked distasteful with those weeds growing." I say to cover what I had originally wanted. 

I had originally wanted him to stay till I fell asleep but now I can't. He bowed again. "Yes, your highness." He left to do as told. I looked at the blood on my hand before coughing again. This time there was a lot more blood and I fell back on the pillows losing consciousness. What's wrong with me?

 


	4. A Long Night

I went to see my master once I was done ordering Hannah and the triplets as I was told. As I entered the room I could smell blood. As I approached the bed I realized that my master's hand and lips were covered in blood. I rushed to check if he had a pulse. He did and that worried me. Why would he have such a condition? 

I sighed and called up a doctor. When the doctor got there I explained that master had seemed to only have a small cold. The doctor said that the cold had turned far worse and he would have to take medicine and rest. The worst part was when he said that we would have to wait and see if he made it through the night with the high fever I hadn't even noticed until now.

I was worried yes. I didn't want him to die. After the doctor left I sat at my masters side throughout the night. I admit it. I'm not just after my masters soul. I want him to love meas much as I love him. I just don't know how to tell him though. This is going to be a long night. 


End file.
